The Three Godlings
by Bella1413
Summary: Bella is an undetermined Roman demigod. What happens when she and Nico di Angelo cross paths? How does a daughter of Poseidon join the mix? What is it about these demigods that make the big three so angry?
1. Ch1 Welcome to Death! Nico's POV

The Titan War is over, many lost lives witch means buissness for my dad. Being the son of The Lord Of The Dead it's pretty crazy, especially at wars. Back at my fathers domain, the EZ Death line is long, as usual. My three headed dog, Cerberus, let's me under his huge belly. He sure loves his belly rubs. My job I to come up with new tourcher devices, deciding if the nearly dead should live or not, playing with Cerberus, more and more. Today I'm judging the dead souls. Seeing if they will survive if they live. If they don't make it, well that's up to my dad. The ghost's image flickers from their normal bodies to,well ghost white.

"Bleeding, paralyzed, coma, stabbed. Same same. That's it for the past hour. Thats it huh?" I ask

"EZ Death Line' is pretty long today son," Hades says

Dad materializes next to me. We sit in front of the Trial tent. The dead people state their name, age, and their reason here. If they are Demi gods they say their godly parent. All of the ghosts look different when their normal. Warrior, some mortals, a business guy and one girl. This one catches my eye, when she flickers back to a human i can see that her hair is pure black, electric blue eyes. She looks my age, I'm taller than her by an inch. In the colored version of her, I can see that the side of her grey shirt is stained with blood. Her black jeans are ripped and torn. Scars and bruises all around her. She looks unusually pale. There are two people Infront of her, I want to help but I'm not sure that-

_THUD_

The girl collapses on the floor. I run to to her.

" Are you ok?" I ask.

"No, why would I be here if I -"

The girl looks up at me gasps.

"My gods I'm so sorry Ghost Prince, oh um, my name is Bella, I'm thirteen, I was fighting a Dracaenae when she pierced my side and pasted out. And my parent is undetermined." Bella says.

"Bella call me Nico. Only the people I dont like call me that."

"Well I-"

"Bella excuse us" Hades says

"Nico, you have a job. Besides I don't think she's done much"

"Dad we can just let her "esacpe" through The Doors of Death " I say with a wink at Bella

" Why the sudden interest Nico?" Dad says while his eyebrows wagged suggestively and he smirks.

"Nothing father" I say.

_Great._ I say to my self, _I look like a candy cane._

I glance back at Bella and she has a look on her face that says "A_re you talking about me?"_

"Sorry to into interupt but is it important that some one is giving me nectar?" Bella says

"All right Nico. Take her to the Doors of Death. I need to check on some souls" Dad says

When dad leaves Bella says "Well thanks I think? I should be heading back. I think Alex is waiting for me."

"Whos Alex?" I ask

_I don't like this, I don't like this one bit_

"Oh a childhood friend. If your wondering why I was fighting that, thing, was because me and Alex were in our way to a camp a satyr told us about."

I see no symbols or slashes on her arm which means...

"I know this camp! I can take you there by shadow travel, that is if you want," I say

"No thank you. We were at the boarders anyways. I think we're almost there"

"Bella, would you like to see the Underworld as a semi living soul?" I ask

"Intresting question, sure!"

I show her the Feilds of Punishment, Asphodel, and the Edge of Tartarus.

"Alright I think we're here," Bella says

I look up and there's the Doors of Death. A huge black door with sences of death, like the one on my dads castle door. Same size too. The door creeks open. A huge black void is inside the door.

_Should I do this?_ I think to my self. _I mean it's not like she'll remember. Oh well here goes nothing._

_"_Um Bella DNA must be swapped in order to wipe your memory of this visit so."

I kiss her on the lips and shove her through the Doors Of Death.

Then a blinding white light shines. It' s really THAT white light that removes your memory. You know, the one that people say that they see it when they are about to die? Yup, it's the one and only.

"In the name of my father, what have I just done?" I say to my self.

I dash to my Dads castle and come in swetty and red.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Hades asks

I can't just say I ran here to ask him if I could go to the surface world and look for Bella

"Oh you know that crazy general that thinks that everyone is a Red Coat?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, Appenently I'm 'a no good rascal who, well, you know."

"Right. Him, I need to get rid him the general."

_Bring it up casually, just ask him._

__"So dad, can I go to the surface world? Just to visit?"

"Ok."

"Oh ok, so can I go now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh ok. See you in four days?"

"Fine with me."

"Ok. Bye!"

I run outside and breath in the smell of death.

"Alright. Time to vist Camp Half Blood"


	2. Ch2 Hi! I'm Rolanda! Bella's POV

I wake up in a nice silk bed. Alex's deep blue eyes look down on me. He smiles.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are we? It looks like an infermery." I say.

"It's the infermery of the camp! We finally made it!"

"Oh thank the gods. Well I'm fine how about you?"

"Perfectly fine. I don't think the same for you. What happened?" Alex says.

"I remember almost bleeding to death. I saw this white light and then a boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Although they looked lost, almost sad. Then next thing I know I'm here."

"Wait a boy? What boy?" Alex exclaimes.

"Alex it's fine. He might be a ghost that I saw ok?"

"Alright it's just that I was worried."

"Don't be you saved my life! I should be worrying about you. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea just a few cuts and scrapes no big deal."

I have this weird tug inside me, like Alex really didnt save me. The boy I saw! If I just knew his name...

"How did I get here? I doubt you carried me here." I ask.

"Hey! I got some guns!" He flexes

"You can't show what you don't have." I say.

We both laugh.

"The camp counciler helped me." He says.

A girl with black hair and dark eyes comes. She looks about sixteen. She wears a breast plate that looks like the color of gold. And on top is a purple toga.

"I'll have you know I'm not a counciler. Its called a praetor. It just so happens that I'm the praetor of the Twelfth Leigon, daughter of Bellona, and senator of New Rome. This praetor's name is Reyna."

"Um, pleased to meet you. My name is Bella. Thanks for saving us back there. Sorry I don't know my dad, well my godly one."

"Hm yes the undetermind half-blood. Lupa said we would have one but I didn't expect you so soon, I have no idea what to do with you." says the praetor.

_'_ I have no idea what to do with you' that catches on when you've been expelled every other school year, although its still a lovely welcome.

"Um I'll leave you two to it," Alex says.

He starts to walk slowly out of the room.

"Well then your cohort will be decided at dinner for now your on _porbatio."_

A camper bolts in and and says "We have a new camper she's riding a freaking pony with wings!"

The three of us run outside to see firmilar freak with golden blonde hair with sea green eyes with electric blue flecks wearing a sombrero riding a white Pegasus.

"¡Rapido Carlos, Rapido!"

"What the Pluto is going on?" Reyna yells.

"Nicole! How ya doin'?" I say.

"Hola chica! Do you know how crazy it is in Mexico right now?"

"I demand you to tell me how you got a Pegasus!" exclames Reyna.

"Well my name is Nicole Waters thank you for asking and you tell me. I woke up with Carlos here next to my bed. Did you know Mexico has crazy parties?"

"Bella! Who is this person!" Reyna says.

"Well her name is Nicole Waters, she is not from Mexico, I met her when I was seven and apparently she owns a Pegasus named Carlos, as you can see she is my height and age, 13, but has extreme cases of ADHD" I say.

"Thank you Bella! Well then little miss purple toga I'll be joining camp then," Nicole says while she hops of of Carlos.

"Why you little!" Reyna says. Then she talks in Roman. I think she's swearing. It's starting to sound like a chant.

"Ok! Reyna calm down. Names Jason, nice to meet you."

A tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes greets us. Jason seems like a nice kid. Looks about 16?

"Oh..um..hi" Nicole drools

I elbow her out of her day dream

"Ouch!"

"Hey guys sorry that I can't show you around but Octavian could," Jason says

We follow him into this room. We see a scrawny, twig armed, blond hair, blue eyed kid gutting a teddy bear.

"I probably had fifty percent of the stuffies your gutting," I say.

The kid turns around and drops his half gutted stuffed bunny.

"Um.. Hello, Jason who is this?"

"Hi my names Rolanda!" Nicole yells.

"Really Nicole, really ?" I whisper.

"No I know who _you_ are freak," The scrawny kid points at Nicole.

"Who's the normal one?" he asks.

"Well I'm-" before I could say anything Nicole inturrups.

"BIT( pause! I prefer limited edition!" she says.

"HI!" I yell "I'm Bella. Please to meet you." I extend my arm to the kid.

"O-o-octaber." he shakes my hand.

"I think you mean Octavian," Jason says.

"Right well. You want a teddy bear?" he asks.

"Um no it's ok. Why do you guy them anyways?"

He explains how there's a Augur, an how they used to gut live animals for their entrails to get some sort of prediction and to tell if the half-bloods will be accepted or not. Now they gut cute stuffies instead of sheep.

"So Octavian can you show them around?" Jason asks.

"Sure... Who's the boy?" Octav asks.

"I'm Alex and...I'm Bella's boyfriend!"

"Whoa Bella is he really?" Octav asks.

"No, I think what he means is he is a boy, that's a friend of mine," I say.

"Ummm no I'm your boyfriend."

"But she said no"

"She means yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no!"

"yes!"

"BOYS! I'm sure Bella would LOVE for you guys to fight over her but I'm sure she's on the verge of slapping you guys on the side of the head!" Nicole yells.

"Thanks Niki."

"Can you see if we'll be accepted?" Nicole asks.

"Fine."

He grabs three stuffies and ripes them open.

"Good, mhm, tsk-tsk."

"What happened?" Alex asks.

"Sadly Nicole's accepted," he says.

"What do you mean sadly? Huh Fluffy?" Nicole says.

"Fluffy? Wow, that's the best you got freak?"

"Freak's the best you got?"

"Nikki! You guys stop it! I must admit, Fluffy is a cute nickname," I laugh.

"Oh.. Ok." he blushes.

"OK! Can we get on with the tour?" Alex yells.

"Alright. This is where the prophecies are made."

"Before we go on. What is this place called?" I ask.

"Camp Jupiter." he says.


	3. Ch3 Another Prophecy! Nico's POV

Shadow travel takes a bit of time since I'm traveling from the Underworld to Long Island, but I made it back just in time for lunch. Though I don't really like eating in a general area, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, sits with me at my dads table.

I stare down at my food."Percy, I appreciate what your doing, but isn't this against the rules?"

"Well, let's just say I'm lucky that Mr.D isn't here," Percy laughs.

Every one at camp knows about him, not because he has blue eyes, blond hair or that he is sixteen. Well maybe that part. Not only is he the son of Poseidon, he saved the world countless times.

I pause and remind my self why I'm here. "So, have you had any claimes recently?" I ask.

"A lot! Some new half bloods popping out here and there! Mr.D has some new kids, Apollo, Aphrodite, you name it! Why?" Percy asks.

I think for a second, _what would separate Bella from everyone else?_ _  
_

"Oh just wondering." I look at him and ask," Go on any rescue missions? Like saving a boy and girl from a lady serpent?"

"Nico, what's going on with all these weird questions? Are you ok?" Percy asks.

_ Should I tell him? It will just be so weird! Although he might understand, after all he went through all the girl trouble, also he some how _got _the girl. All right._

" There's this girl I met, alright? I met her in the Underworld-"

"Nice place to meet," Percy says.

"-and like most people she was dead. I convinced my dad to let her go back here in the real world. I don't know, since the Titan war there were a lot of people of, visiting, there but she seemed to put some life there. The way she similes makes me feel weird, but in a good way. She told me that she was on her way here and told me that she and a boy was fighting a serpent lady-"

"Dracaenae"

"-right, and got knocked out. All I know about her is that her name is Bella, the guy she was traveling with is Alex, she has black hair and blue eyes, she's 13. I don't know what happened to her. I'm sure she's talking about this place, she said she was on her way to a special camp with half-bloods! So do you have a Bella that fits the description?"

"Ok, let me think. No sorry dude, I wish I knew this girl. Listen, I know it will be weird for you but ask around. Who knows, a person here might know her." Percy says.

"I hope I can," I mutter.

I wander around Camp Half-Blood. A few people actually come up to me and say "Hi!" If my dad knew about the _real_ reason I'm here, I'd probably spend a few weeks stuck in the prison cell. Gee, I'd hate to see him go all god-

"Ouch!"

I bump into the camps oracle, Rachel.

"Oh, hey Nico! What's up? I've been hearing you've been looking for a girl, so where is this lucky one?" Rachel says.

"That's the problem. I can't find her. She said that she'd come here. A special camp for Half-bloods. I've asked around but none of them heard of her. She is traveling with, a boy and are you ok? You seem a bit pale?" I ask.

" Yeah im fine. You have some blood on your- ugh." Rachel swooned as two campers rushed to save her. A third ran and grabbed a three-legged stool. Appenently they've been trained for this. As the campers help her on the stool her eyes remain close until they opened with glowing eyes and a green smoke curls out of her mouth. Campers come closer, they all mutter about a new quest and prophecy. The green smoke sounds ancient, like a snake.

_The Sea, Eagle, and Death must bare the Titans wrath, _

_And form a trinity that will walk a time ridden path_

_The Eagle must break men's aspect of being_

_In the end, most will not find it so pleasing_

Every one is in awe. Once she said Death. I'm sure she ment me. The Sea might be Percy. I have no idea what the Eagle is. For some reason, Rachel is still in her oracle form. She grabs me and moans_ "Where are they?! Where are they. . . Find them, find them!"_

She returns back to normal. If it was possible more people are drooling like a St. Bernard. "Rachel are you ok? Who should I find that's so important?"

"Hm? Oh I don't know what your talking about. I must of recited a prophecy. When I do, I don't know who or what I'm talking about. Sorry."

While things are trying to get back to normal, and people trying to crack the code, I slip away into my cabin. "First things first, find Bella. If I knew where she was, I wouldn't have to '_form a trinity that will walk a time ridden path.'" _I mutter to my self.

"Should I ask Rachel? No I don't want another prophecy. I'll just ask Annabeth then, after all she is the child of Athena."

I walk through the camp trying to find Annabeth when a huge mound of fur jumps on me and nearly suffocates me.

"Down girl! Im going to die under your huge butt!" I yell. Mrs. O'Leary the worlds friendlist hellhound. Most likely the only. She is as big as a tank, according to Percy, and can rip through a stuffed yak any day. She sniffs the cuff on my jacket, turns out I have some of Bella's blood on it when I pushed her. . . I don't know if I should be happy thinking of her or should I feel rude for pushing her? Either way I now have a way to find her.

"Who needs Annabeth when I have a hellhound!" I hope he has a nose like a bloodhound. Heh, a nose like a bloodhound, using blood to track Bella. . . Never mind.

"Good girl! Can you find her? Get a good whiff." I encourage the hellhound. She scoops me up and of we go! She shadow travels into a tree.

We appear next to a building, I guess. Mrs. O'Leary slides me off her back and flops down to rest. I see a girl slicing a practice dummy to shreds, her black hair flies around and her static blue eyes filled with concentration. Bella looks better than the last time I saw her. Well every one looks better when they're out of the Underworld.

"Bella! I'm so glad-"

"What do you want, Ghost Princess?" She points a Celestial bronze sword, inches away from my nose.

[Author's note: I'd like to say that the character, Nicole, is based off of a member of fanfic. NikkiD1233. Tnx for reading my story!]


	4. Ch4 I get a bullet as a gift Bella's POV

[While Nico was off looking for Bella, her life took a turn for some interesting events.]

Octavian shows Nicole, me, and Alex around. He says what just happened was a augury where demi-gods are determined that they're allowed into the legion. "At supper, we'll have an anouncement of three new half-bloods, there you will be assigned into your chohort." The rest I heard is _blah, blah, blah, _cohort, _blah blah blah _Senate, _blah, blah, blah,_ picnic. That part I don't understand but I'm really paying attention to the area. A huge mountain, Mount Diablo, and beautiful golden hills, clear blue skies! They have their own Coliseum and a lake surrounding the valley. Steam rolls out of a place where kids come in and out all with swimsuits on.

"Bella are you really thinking of going on a picnic with him?!" Alex exclaimes.

"Wait what? Um are we in a military camp. If all of us are going some where, are we going to need permission from the General?" I ask.

"Silly Bella! No, this isn't a military camp. Although we Romans are reasonable people but we still have rules! For example..." Octavian slips off into explaining all the rules and punishments.

General Over Kill shows us the Pomeranian Line (whith the terrifying Terminus), Feild of Mars, the cohorts the Barracks, Baths, Principa or Reyna's headquarters. They have an aqueduct too connecting into New Rome. We make it back to the place where innocent stuffies die in the hands of General Over Kill. The statue of Jupiter stares at us, I wonder if he's studying all the dead stuffies at his feet.

"So there's the whole camp! How do you like it?" he asks.

"Wonderful," I say.

"Cool," Alex says.

"Okay," Nicole mutters.

"Hmph. Nicole, Alex, you guys can see the rest of the place, I need to speak with Bella. It about her joining the legion."

"Alright," Alex says wearily. "If anything goes wrong you can count on me!"

Even though he's supposed to be a couple months, almost a year, older he still acts like a ten year old kid. He can be so silly sometimes it almost got us killed. Just thinking about that makes me slip off, into the past.

Back then 'course we knew that we were demigods at the time. Unfortunetly Nicole is a daughter of some rich family (but wont tell me who), so she only gets five minutes of free time. Yet she always seeks out to see us. Now your probably wondering _Well why don't you just stay with Nicole?! She is filthy rich!_ Sorry, but her family thinks me and Alex are street rats. But the reason I like her is not because she is rich, but she is crazy, silly, and not prissy who thinks no one is better than her. Alex's mom is a pilot and they rarely get to see each other, though when ever Grace, Alex's mom, is home she always invites me to stay over. I practicaly live with Alex though we're not related. Whe she is gone, and if Nicole is available, we go out of the city into the real world. Me? My mom told me that my dad is a business man, always traveling, going to contry to country. I never believe that, I knew that he never really loved me only my mom and her courage. She died three weeks before my seventh birth day. "A brave woman she was," is what her boss had told don't tell me what she did as a job, maybe a CSI agent? I don't know they never told me. She died when I only six. Ever since I've been running away, till I landed in San Diego. I thought my life turned for the best, meeting Alex and Nicole. All of us didn't have dads or would our moms tell us who our dads were.

We got curious. Since Grace lets me and Alex go to school, we befriended a saytr named Mark. He tells us to go to a special camp, but to wait till we're thirteen, then mutters about some smoa. When we told Nicole she says there's a place called Sonoma, we thought that's where the camp might be. They "arranged" an agreement with their moms saying that the three of us we're going to a camp. We sneak off anyways. Sadly Nicole couldn't come because of her mom saying "It's too dangerous! She will attend Ashley School Academy! There she will be whiped into shape!" We say our good-byes, Grace, being the best mom a person could ask, flies us near the Wolf house. In six weeks we are ready to head off to Camp Jupiter. It caught me by no surprise that Nicole sneeked off here.

I wonder about those security people but Octavian shakes me out of the thought.

"So Bella, all in all I'd love you to be in my cohort! So do you have any letters?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah I do. I didn't open it but it might be crumpled," I say.

I reach in my pack, which I completely forgot about, and pull out a cream-colored ivory envelop. Nothing really special, just a seal that's in a shape cloud with a lighting bolt under it. I recived the letter the night before the night I left for camp. Lupa had said Alex had recived a fair amount of them too. I reluctantly give it to Octavian, but I pull it back.

"Can I open it?" I ask him.

"Sure."

I carefully slip my finger under the seal. Within it contains a really old parchment. I has burnt edges, with really fancy cursive writing. It says:

_The Sea, Eagle, and Death must bare the Titan's wrath_

_And form a trinity that will walk a time ridden path_

_The Eagle must break men's aspect of being_

_In the end, most will not find it so pleasing_

"What? I don't understand. Octavian?" I hand him the paper and he turns even paler, if that was even possible.

He has eyes as big quarters and is dumfounded.

"What? What is it?!" I yell.

I look for more things and all I find is another letter and a necklace. I think it's called a chain-link necklace, with half a bullet as the charm. I think it's some sort of material. I think it was ment to be some sort of wicked friendship-necklace, sure enough there's another one. I find it amazing because there is another, beautiful cloud embroidered inside the hollow side of the bullet. My finger touches it and it turns into a sword. Celestial Bronze. I have no idea how I know that but it snaps Octavian out.

"What? Where did you?!"

"I don't know."

I touch the other symbol and it turns into a bow. Both of the weapons have a different symbol. The sword has the cloud on the grip. A lightning bolt on the grip of the bow. I have no idea what these mean or why but the bow was meant for someone else. The sword fits beautifully in my hand, well balanced too. The hilt of the sword is real gold, and the blade is Celestial Bronze. Some how the bow is too but the string is, horse hair? I'm not a bow expert so I don't know. If I think hard enough they turn back into the necklaces, only the one with the cloud is on my neck.

I take out the letter, hoping to find an explanation. All I get is:

_Take care of my daughter_

Who in the world is this? I don't know! Why did they give me a pair of friendship-necklaces? What's up with the weird parchment that almost make Octavian hyperventilate? I scream so loud I think I just made half of the woodland monsters run deeper into the woods. I storm out with Octavian looking as shocked as ever.

I sit on a bench on Temple Hill, examining the iteams that the mystery person leaves me. I want to be left alone but I'm glad Alex joins me.

"Hey, what's up? I heard someone scream. I'm glad your ok," he says.

"Thanks Alex, I just wish I could just, just..." I can't form the words but I wish that I could find my dad, and just belong.

"Well, how about that picnic? Tomorrow. You know, with out Octavian, we could invite Nicole," he says.

"No, it's ok. I'll like it, just the two of us. Like old times," I say.

"Done! Where should we have the event? Here?"

"Why not? In the center of the Hill, I'm sure they rarely come up here. Yeah, Tomorrow at noon."

"It's a date. Oh I mean um.." he blushes red.

His blond hair is like the color of gold like the hilt of my sword. His blue eyes are nothing like mine. His is like a clear, aqua blue river. Like a stereotypical California beach boy, but he's sweet. I don't quite notice, but Alex wraps my fingers with his. I look at his face and we simile. He's about to lean in but thunder rolls in a clear blue sky.

Now we both are red as ever. I laugh at the thought of Octavian blushing, he would look like a candy cane. . . A candy cane, why does it sound so familiar? The image of the boy in the Underworld comes to mind, I still don't know his name, but the least I can do is know his name to thank him.

"Bella, I want to show you something, I think you'll like it," he says.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask.

"You'll see."

He leads me back to the Barracks and shows me the one place Octavian doesn't show me, the unicorn stables. All these mystical creatures and Octavian doesn't think to show me?! Most of them are white, some pink, light blue, and one stark black one in the back corner.

"Who's that one?" I ask.

"Oh, Reyna told me he is the difficult one. They haven't even named him." Alex explains.

I walk up to the black unicorn. He is as dark as night, in the sunlight it looks like he is wearing the stars. I slowly walk up to him, wishing he'll let me pet him. As I look around his stable, all I see is three buckets, water, hay, and carrots. All the other unicorns have fresh water, a new bed of hay, this poor stallion is treated unfairly. Just because he's unnatural, or because he's difficult?

"Hey, there. Nice horse, you don't like this stable huh?" I ask.

He neighs as if to say yes.

I pet him on the only spot that has color, right between his eyes. I think it's called a star if it looks like one. My mortal friend Maia would be flipping out right now if she saw me like this.

"Wanna stretch those leggs?" I ask.

"Bella, are you sure?" Alex asks.

"I trust this guy," I say.

I unhook the stable door, as soon as I did that the wild stallion flew out of his cage. He rolles around in the grass and soon after chews it.

"You want to go for a ride?" I ask.

Not sure who I'm talking to, the horse scoops me up and takes me off for the ride of a lifetime! We zip past construction demigods on the Feild of Mars, past a bewildered looking Terminus, past Temple Hil, scared some Lares, and all the way back to the stables.

"He's amazing!" I yell. "So fast it's like riding on wind!"

"He's like a black blur, riding him past all those places, I could barely recognize you!" Alex exclames.

"Roxas, I think it means wind or something," I say.

Not entirely true. Kinda cheesy that I named him from a video game character. He's a half of the main character who's name means Sky. Since he's half of the Sky. . . You know what never mind.

"How about Nebula? Like the milkway galaxy?" Alex suggests.

"Yeah, why not? How about it? Nebula?"

He neighs and nods his head.

"I think it's time for lunch," Alex says.

"Oh," I sigh, I don't want to leave Nebula quite yet. "I'll catch up with u guys later, save me a seat." I say.

He laughs "Ok, see you later."

Give Nebula new water and hay, hand feed him some carrots and sugar cubes. I gaze at the horn of the animal. Making it a mythical creature.

"Can I touch it?" I ask Nebula.

He literally bows. The horn is unbelievably warm, as if it was the heart of the unicorn. I wonder if it is. I touch the tip of the horn an it's surprisingly sharp. I wince because I actually prick my finger. It catches me by surprise that Nebula licks the wound. I didn't even know that they could lick!

_Thank you master. That cage almost turned me into a wild_ stallion!

"Wha? Who. Did you just. . ."

_Only you can hear me. I should thank you for setting me free. If ever you want a ride just whistle._

"I promise I'll ride you every other day when I'm here."

_I bet in all these years, my kind has not had a nice enough rider to promise that!_

"Nebula! I have to go all creatures have to eat you know?"

_Really? _

"Bye! Nebula!"

I walk to the dining hall where all these food are being flown around, I could of yell "Food Fight!" but I looked closer. They were real storm spirits! Flying around, serving people. This is just great, its like the cafeteria all over again, don't know where to sit, and if you sit somewhere your not? You either get a food facial or a wedgie. Only here, where everyone knows how to handle a sword? I wouldn't like to think of that possibility.

"Bella! Over here!" yells Nicole.

I slop down between my best friends.

"So what's going on?! I heard that you have these crazy bullet necklaces and that you've tamed a wild unicorn?!" exclames Nicole.

I explain the whole event with Octavian, and Alex chips in on the Nebula deal. We make a silent agreement not to tell Nicole about the picnic, or the disrupted event between me an Alex.

"So Nicole has a Pegaus, Bella has a unicorn. So what do I get?!" Alex yells.

All of us laugh.

"Hey I wonder who might be our dads?" I ask.

"Imagine all three of us have the same one?" days Nicole.

"Well I can see the resemblance between you two!" I point at Nicole and Alex.

"Remember, gods don't have DNA so it is a possibility," explains Alex.

"Hm, I'm just glad I can't be a daughter of the love goddess," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Just the though of wearing make-up or, shopping makes me shudder. I try to make the shopping down to once a year. If and only there is a new video game that I'm itching to get my hands on, I want to stay away from the Mall."

"Come on! How about all the times you and I used to go to the movies? We all ways used to look at the clothes." says Nicole.

"Well, there were some things I like."

I look over at Alex and I see him fake snoring.

"Alright! We'll stop with all te girly chit-chat!" I push him awake.

"Alright! Geez. So I think I'm the son of Apollo, Bella, the daughter of Ares-"

"Wait what?"

"- and Nicole daughter of Dionysus!"

"What are you implying?" Nicole asks.

"Well, there's no other way of describing it."

"So try to think of how I'm the daughter of the war god?"

"Well then, I think you need to eat!" He pokes my stomach.

Its true I haven't eaten anything good for the past couple of days, though I would love to hear Alex's reason of why I could be a child of war.

"Fine, I'll let you go! But only this time."

We inhale all of our food. Some yummy burgers, a glass of Cola and a few brownies.

"Alright! Now that our bellies are full, it is my pleasure to welcome Bella, Alex, and Nicole on to the platform," Reyna says.

As I walk up to the platform, my heart stops. Twohundered people, just staring at me. Times that by two and fourhundered eyes looking at me studying my every move. Right now I'm a still as a statue.

"So the letters please."

First up Alex. He hands Reyna a handfull of letters. All saying about the time when he slayed a basilisk, or the time when he defeated a bunch of Hellhounds, they even mention him saving me from death.

"Many achievements this boy has made. Who will accept him?" asks Reyna.

"I do!" Larry yells. I think he is the leader of the second cohort. That's all I know about the guy.

"Alex Jones. Welcome to the second cohort."

She put a dog tag necklace on Alex. As she is placing the necklace a symbol of a lyre apears on his head.

"_Ave_, Alex Jones, son of Apollo."

A wave of applause comes from the place. As Alex walks down to his new home, he mutters "Good luck," and goes back into the crowd.

"Alright Bella. Letters."

I go up into the spotlight, the crowd dies down and waits.

"Oh? Um I have them but Octavian has a piece of it."

"Really? Well then let's-"

"Wait!" as if on cue Octavian run up to the platform and yells:

"A page! A page from the Sibylline Books! A prophecy!"

As he reads it to the crowd I already have it stuck in my mind. When he is done all the eyes divert directly to me, as if I just burped in the middle of his speech.

"Yeah, that came with the package too." as soon as I said it, I wanted to put it all back into my mouth. All the eyes still are focused on me. Only now I realize they're staring at my head. A symbol of lightning shows then flashes. A thunder storm is followed. Then a gasp.

I look towards Nicole and not only do I see the thunder but I also see a trident clashing with it. A thunder so loud it almost made my ears pop booms. A voice as powerfull as lighting speaks.

"Yes! Yes, congratulations to my daughter and her friend Alex. I'd like to say to my son and great-great-great granddaughter. Good luck. This is Jupiter, signing out." and like that my dad is gone.

What happens next is a blur. I see Jason rasing his hand to accept me, then again he is my half-brother. Reyna giving me the necklaces back and putting the dog tag on me. Nicole has no letters so she's in the same cohort as me, fifth. She on the other hand is excited about sharing a cabin with me. I nod and smile. We walk to the new home I'll be sharing with my brother and my niece. Strangely Nicole's older than me by seven months. She's fourteen, and I'm only thirteen. I find my self dragging a practice dummy up to temple hill. Probably going to hack this thing in front of my dads temple.

As I walk up I notice more temples on the other side. Bellona, Mars, and a small shrine for Pluto. . . Pluto, Hades, death. It's all coming back to me. Nico, Hades, dieing, the candy cane Nico, the kiss... Then him shoving me through the door! The nerve! Right there I lash out my sword, Sora, meaning sky, in honor of my daddy. I wonder how he even got this thing?! And two of them?! He just showed up! Saying "oh hey! Congrats! Oh and I like Jason and Nicole better. Bye!" Now I'm some sort of pawn in this stupid prophecy! To bad I have to drag Nicole along. Her being the Sea, and me being the Sky. Oh great! Death, being Nico! I don't want to face some Titan, or break men's aspect of being! Why would I? I don't want to kill anyone.

I lash out all of my anger on the dummy. Some faces come to mind, Octavian, Zeus, and even Nico. A little stab there, slice of the arm here. Ugh! Off comes the head. A dark force develops in the area. The smell of Death runs through my nose.

"Bella!" he yells. "I'm so glad-"

"What do you want Ghost Princess?" I point my sword to his nose. If only it was made of foam instead of boy.


	5. Ch5 Not to sweet reunion Nico's POV

"Bella?!" I exclaim. "How, where did, what?"

"How dare you waltz in my life, save it, show me around your domain, kiss me, then shove me through the Doors of Death!" she yells.

"Uh, that was my twin brother. . . Pico! Yeah!"

"Uh huh, " Bella taps her foot impatiently. "Same size?"

"Yes."

"Hair?"

"Yup."

"Brain cells?"

"Sure!"

"Well then, he must be an idiot!" she slaps me on the side of my head.

"Ouch! I'll need some ice on this!" I rub the huge lump.

"Why are you here? I mean," she sighs. " Thank you for saving my life and all but, why?"

I think long and hard on this.

"It's because _I am_ an idiot."

She finally laughs. "Yes, yes you are. Ok fine. One more reason and I won't send you to your dad the hard way." Bella lowers her sword.

As I was about to say something, a butterfly flies hurriedly by and is being chased by a blond girl with sea green eyes. She is running around with a wild look on her face. She some how remindes me of Percy. Although she looks a bit smart. Round and round she goes circling me and Bella.

"Wee! Ugh! No! Get back here pretty butterfly." she yells.

As if Bella was deaf, she completely ignores the 14 year old maniac, and just stares at me.

Stopped by some unseen force, the girl yells to Bella, "Hey Bella! Don't forget, we have a very important dance to go to! Bye Bella and Death Boy!" she waves and runs off to find the butterfly.

"What? Who? Why?!" I exclaim.

"Her name is Nicole, she has ADHD, she is my niece, and she is the daughter of Poseidon or Neptune. Also my best friend." she explains.

"Ok, how is she your niece?" I ask.

" She is my dad's great-great-great-I-think-another-great-granddaughter."

"Who is your dad?" I ask.

"Zeus or Jupiter." she says slowly.

Sadly my mind processes things lower than my mouth.

"Your the daughter of Zeus, your best friend is your niece and the daughter of Poseidon?!" I face palm. "Have you heard of the Big Three?" I ask.

"Yes, I know that this is probably a cosmic force that brought us together but still, I'm trying to ignore it. I don't want to be another freak at my new home."

"Where is this?"

"Camp Jupiter! Your home away from mortals and monsters! It's cool and all but I kinda wish I was back in San Diego.

"Oh, I didn't know this place existed. Well this _isn't_ your real home."

"Explain."

"It's obvious this place is ment for Romans, not us Greeks. I'm sure that you don't feel 'right' here. Yes?" She nods. "Well there is a wonderful place called Camp Half-Blood. That's where we belong. For us Greeks. They told you that you shouldn't trust Greeks right?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, but how am I sure that your not lying?" Bella says.

"Trust me. Even I don't feel right here." I say.

"Alright, you can take me to this Camp Half Blood, but tomorrow ok? I need to do some, business before we leave."

"Ok fine. I'll spend the night, alone, here, in the woods. I'll probably have to fight some monsters too. Alone. No but I'll be fine!" I rock my feet back and forth, and try to put on my saddest puppy face.

"Are you suggesting you sleep at my cabin?" she asks.

It worked!

"Well if you are offering then how can I not accept it?!"

"Wait I'm not-"

"On ward and forward! Wait!" I forgot about Mrs. O'leary.

As I walk towards to find her, she isn't there. Well, she must of seen a monster to play with.

"Nico!" Bella yells.

I turn back to her only to find the great mutt sitting on her. Her sword is five feet away and frankly, I'm glad. She would of ended the dogs life.

"Down girl!" I yell.

Mrs. O'leary obeys my command, but licks Bella instead.

"This thmmmmg is yoummnm DOG?!" she says between licks.

"Yes. She is the one who brought me here. To you." I explain.

"Oooh, stop beeeeing all mmmhmn!"

"Sorry, I didn't get that." I say.

"Down! Right now!" she yells.

The hellhound obeys and whimpers. Bella crosses her arms, but pats the hound on her head. Mrs. O'Leary smiles. Though Bella is covered in dog drool, she still looks she is ready to kill someone.

"Nico, though I'd _love_ to have you in my cabin, I can't. You really have to stay here. I'm sorry." she says.

"What? Really? I thought you were kidding."

"It's this whole process and, I can't just have a friend of mine randomly come and stay with my cabinmates. Though they'll probably say no, I can ask."

"Alright. I can wait."

"You can look around, just don't go where there is people, ok? Just ignore them."

"That's not a problem."

"Fine. Just meet me back here in thirty ok?"

"Ok. Wait where is here?"

"My dad's temple. Be nice to him ok?" She runs off to what looks like a military camp. Huh a school for demigods, must be horrible. Though how is she here? I've never heard of a military camp for demigods. Of all places why this? I'll ask her more later.

I walk into the temple for Zeus or Jupiter I guess. Ranging about twenty feet tall, he wears a breezey toga. He is golden with. . . dead stuffies at his feet? This defiantly tops my Weirdest Thing I've Seen Today list.

Wandering around, I stumble across a shrine, smaller than the rest. A black one with bones everywhere. This is way too obvious. I'm surprised they built one for him. They usually don't build shrines for the gods that bring bad luck, unless they're trying to appease him.

"Hi dad." I say.

I have no idea what Pluto is like. I've heard that he is nicer then Hades. Gentler I guess. Also he is the god of wealth too, if he had another child, I wonder if they got the power of money. Lucky person.

Fifteen minutes and I'm as bored as can be. It's after lunch so the rest of the site should be doing their daily activities. Walking down the hill there is a little river that flows around the military camp and into what looks like a little city. It would be nice to live there. Since they have half-bloods protecting them, it would be a nice, easy life. That rarely happens for us, though it might be possible.

I take off my shoes and decide to sink them into the river. Though as I get closer I feel like it's not the right thing. Wait what, will the fishes get mad at me or something? I decide not too. The feel of wet grass is nice so I sit here for a while. I take off my jacket and use it as a pillow. Looking up the clouds are so pretty. Yeah, it'll be nice to live here. . .

_Yawn!_

That killed a good, thirty minutes? So where's Bella? I look around, I only find Mrs. O'Leary curled up next to me. Huh, where is she? I get up and walk to the camp. The gate to it is surprisingly open. Behind, what looks like barracks, is Bella. She looks worried and is talking to someone else, the butterfly girl.

"Nicole, I'm not sure about this." She says.

"Come on! I already hooked up all the speakers everywhere! It's gonna be fun."

"Fine, do you have the unicorns?" She asks.

"Yup! I'm going to tell them to get ready, hit the button when I say so ok?"

"This is crazy. Make sure Nebula isn't invited."

"No problem." The blonde goes to get the unicorns, I guess.

I walk up to Bella, she is holding a wakie-takie and a large red button.

"Hey, what too you so long?" I ask.

"Sorry I got caught up. Just give me ten minutes. I guess you can join in the chaos." Though she sounds serious I can't help but ask about the unicorns.

"Oh them? They're in the act too." She replies.

"What is this 'act'?" I ask.

"Do you remember the girl with the butterfly? And how she said there was a 'dance'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is it! We hooked up the entire place with speakers, the unicorns are for show, even some people are dancing. So consider it a flash mob." she says.

"Alright, what song will be dancing too?" I ask.

"Your joining in the madness?"

"Why not? They won't know me! What's the harm?"

"Ok, it's not my problem if you die in the hands of Reyna."

"Who?"

"_Alright Bella! Activate plan unicorn!"_

"Here goes nothing!" She presses the button.

"Wait what are-?"

_Oppa Gangnam style. _


	6. Ch6 Unicorns, hellhounds, and Pico BPOV

_Ah PSY, _I think to my self, _What have you done to the world?_

_HEYYYY SEXY LADY OP OP OP OPOP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE_

_"_Bella?!" Nico shouts, "What is this horrible music?!"

"Nico You don't know this song?!" I'm genuinely shocked actually, I thought every one in the WORLD knew this song. . . . .

The Unicorns march in by the time PSY sings the chorus twice. Nicole's leading the front with Carlos, followed by some bewildered unicorns and some members of camp riding on their backs. Nicole is genuinely crazy and totally a genius for this plan. See she thought of this plan as a 'homecoming dance'. She decided to take up all of the recent/new members of the camp, and most of the other camp members. Not only that she somehow convinced the unicorns to join in. Right now the mob is in front of the _Via Principalis. _Some where Reyna is probably sharpening her sword. Oh well. I don't really get the point but it helped me get rid of the certain circumstances of the hour. Don't get me wrong I'm coming to like the camp but it's my first day here and I'm already going on a quest!

I take a deep sigh and play my part in this madness. Before I can activate the disco ball and whatnot, Nico shakes me back into reality.

"BELLA!WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Hey, you said you'd join in," I mocked.

"That's right. Ok! Tell me what to do," he shouts.

"Alright," I say with a smirk, "once I activate the disco ball, scout the area for any people that look like they're going to stop the mob. Then when the coast is clear run back here and push the red button. I won't be here because I'll be manning the confetti cannons ok?" He nods and I activate the disco ball. They hang all around the camp the baths, around the barracks, even a small disco hangs on the door of the _Via Principalis._

Running across the camp might not be that hard if there wasn't a mob of unicorns dancing to: well I can't really tell what PSY's saying but you get my point. Once I got to the confetti shooters (generously donated by Nicole, don't ask me where she got them because I don't even know) the songs half way through so I activate all of the cannons. Streams of red, blue and all the other colors of the rainbow shower the camp grounds as well as a hellhound.

Wait what?!

The monster was hiding behind one if the cannons so I did what my brain told me to do. I touch my necklace and instantly Oblivion* appears in my hand, I swing at the beast and it takes a leap back. Obviously it's dealt with half-bloods before. Though this being one of my first head-on monsters, with no help, it had the advantage. It growls at me and leaps. I raise my sword in defense though it rips my shirt. I look around to see if anyone ways paying me any attention, though most people were just dancing and/or completely shocked at what Nicole is doing. At any rate they're almost at the end of the song and the track. Soon enough the creature would attack one of the campers if I didn't finish it off. It growls again, this time quicker than before it jumps on top of me, leaving only my sword in between me and the razor sharp fangs of the hellhound. I try to push it back but it's just too heavy. It tries to bite off my face with it's saliva dripping onto my face. Using both my feet I push off the hellhound and slash the beast right in the face, causing it to disintegrate into gold dust.

Looking back at Nicole and the mob I see that they're safe and almost done with the song. Also I see the strobe lights so I imagine Nico activated the final part of the 'dance'. Not only that he started to dance too. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that everyone's safe. Now after this there's another beast to attend to, even worst than the hellhound. PSY sings the last note and everyone freezes in a pose. A picture perfect moment. Just a second later everyone bursts out laughing and runs off into their Cohorts. I give a slight laugh for Part 2 of plan Unicorn.

Just incase we get into _serious _trouble, and if Reyna hasn't killed us all already we rush back into our Cohorts, deactivate all the special effects, and pretend as if nothing ever happened. Since 80% of the campers are in, that leaves about 40 other campers in our hands to mess around with. I push back the cannons into there hiding places, double check that all the speakers are gone and rush back to the Fifth Cohort. Luckily all of the legionaries here participated so, there will be no snitching here. That even includes Jason! What a wonderful brother he is. Oh right I forgot about Nico . . .

I run back outside and yell to the others that I just forgot about a disco ball. Just as I was about to run to Nico, Reyna got him first.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she beams at him.

I hide behind a column infront of a barrack.

"Um I am a half blood. I'm guessing your Reyna?" he asks her.

"Of course! I'm one of the Praetors of this facility! Now who _exactly _are you?" she demands.

"Ummmm. . . "

I wave my arms jump up and down trying to get his attention and finally he sees me. _Be right back_ I mouth, and run back to Jason.

I run into the Barrack and search for Jason. Luckily he is just getting ready for sparring class. "Jason!" I yell.

"Wassup little sis?" he asks.

"Hehe," I giggle at the fact he already calls me his little sis. "Um listen there's a slight problem with a friend of mine. Also he might not actually be one of the legionaries. Not only that, lets just say he is in the middle of an argument with _Reyna."_

"Oh no, I see." Thank the Gods he understands.

We run over to where they have their conversation.

"For the last time AWNSER ME WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE-"

"Reyna how are you doing?" Jason asks.

"Ah, Jason. Where were you? I heard some sort of commotion near the common grounds." she explains.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he says with a straight face. WOW he is a good actor.

"Didn't you hear it? It was some other language I'm sure of it!" she exclaims. "Ah whatever might be someone listening to their iPod to loudly. Anyways I'm dealing with an intruder here. I'm planning on executing him."she says with a slight smile.

I look over to Nico with a nervous smile on his face. "Bella," Reyna asks me, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Um I just wanted to see what the commotion was all about. I heard you screaming so I came over with Jason." Dang, I hope I didn't sound too weird.

"Hmm, disregard-less, you should prepare for training. Leave this matter to us." She waves me off.

I give Nico_ I'm so sorry _look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 30 minutes of walking around and talking with Nebula, I really start to freak out. I mean I kinda dragged him into this. Great now I owe him 2 things. My life and his. I walk over to where they had their disagreement. Oh man. Didn't Reyna say she'll have him executed?! Oh no. OH F*QUACK*ING NO!

I sprit to the _Via Principalis. _Praying to the Gods that he is still alive. I run into the white marble building. I don't see her guard dogs Argentum and Aurum at their post so where's Reyna? Are they always with her? I wonder. I look around and wow. The place so beautiful. Amazing mosaics on the ceiling, course the floors marble, walls draped in velvet, I notice in the back corner, there's a row of iron bars blocking a stairway leading down to Hades knows where. Probably to a jail compartment by the looks of it. I only hope Nico is down there locked up. Hey it's better than be executed on the spot.

I start to walk towards the bars when I hear foot steps. I run to the front of the door "Hmm, I understand Pico, well I'm quit sorry for this little. Ah, mishap." Did Nico seriously use 'Pico'?! Oh well anything as long that he is alive. "Though I would rather you use the front entrance than roaming around when. . My imagination was running around. "

"Reyna!" I call out.

"Bella?" I see her head come out of the jail entrance. "What brings you here?" she asks.

"Oh! Umm I just wanted to review the basics of camp. You know I've only be here a couple of hours and I have no idea where I'm going!" I smile sweetly, hoping she'd buy it.

"Yes after I deal with Pico here, have you two met?" she asks. Sad, so sad.

"Hm, maybe. I think I've seen you around," I reply. SAD still so sad.

"Ditto," He similes

"For now I guess since your just visiting. . Bella?" she asks.

"Yes your highness?"

"Hm? I hope that was a compliment. Anyways would you mind if Pico stayed with your Cohort? Oh, and be sure to tell Jason too. I have some. . .matters to attend to."

"Oh sure! No problem."

"Great be sure to show him around. He'll only be visiting so don't show him everything ok?"

"Of course." I bow. "Come on Pico I'll show you your rooming quarters for the day."

"Sure."

After we got out of the building I started to laugh on our way to the Fifth Cohort. "You stuck with Pico, really?" I ask.

"Yup! Smart decision huh?"

"So what's your story who ya visiting?"I ask. We burst out laughing.

"I am Pico Ne Dangelo, I am visiting one of my aunts in New Rome. During my way here I got lost."

"Aww," I say with my 'sympathetic face' on. "Then what?"

"I found my way here though I ran into Terminus who just woundn't let me through. So I just wound up here. With you." He says staring into my eyes. Whoa, never noticed but his eyes are green with a little bit of grey in it and it's . . . .WHAT?!

"Whoa whoa what?!" I exclaim "Uh. haha ah~ your joking right?" I ask.

Nico laughs at his own joke. "Yeah course. Why you'd think I'D be serious? Get real."

"Of course. . .hehehe." What was I thinking back there.

"Ha, anyways I told you I'd get to spend the night here. So lovely cabin you have here," he says as we reach the Barrack.

"Ah yeah well, tell Jason Reyna and I sent you here. And save a space for you and me."

Nico blushes at what I said. "What no I mean this is my first day here too ya know! So I haven't really 'settled in' yet."

"Oh right course . . . "

"I'll be right back ok?"

"Where you going?" he asks.

"I told you I have some business to deal with. . " I remember the fact I still have that picnic with Alex tomorrow, but that's the day I'll have to leave for the quest. Man I've only been here a day. Seems like forever with all the stuff thats been happening. I'll need to have some time with him before tomorrow.

I walk towards his Cohort. Second. Which means he'll probably be all busy with his high achievements and what not. Though I'm not surprised when he is just sitting on a bench in front of his barrack.

"Hey Alex," I say as I walk over to him.

"Sup?" he nods his head to me. I can't believe he still acts like nothing has ever happened in the past week.

"Whoa, you're shirts in shreds!" he exclaims "What happened?!"

"Oh that's right. . "I look down at my shirt and have completely forgotten that there is now a claw mark across my shirt. The other campers didn't seem to notice. Monsters must be a regular around here.

"Hehe. Umm I ran into a hellhound that's all. . ."I explain to him what happened during the mob.

"Oh wow. I didn't know that they roam around here."

"They probably don't either way it's about tomorrow. Umm"

" Oh. The picnic?" He asks half-heartedly.

"Don't worry we're still on! It's just that you know. The quest and everything. I want to do the picnic sooner." Dang, I hope I don't sound desperate.

"Oh, dinner time is in a few minutes so, how about after? Like a midnight snack?" he suggests.

"Good. I want to have good memories before I die on this quest."

He laughs and asks "So, you'll really be leaving for this quest?"

"Well I guess, I mean yeah it could be Jason but still, I came here with the prophecy, not only that there's Nicole who might as well be the Sea. I don't really know how quests work out here though I'm sure that it will be me, Nicole and Death. Who ever that may be. . . " Nope not gonna tell those two about each other. I've already got to make sure that Octavian and Alex don't collide.

"Alright. Just make sure that you'll bring back souvenirs ok?" he teases.

"Promise," I start to smile again.

A horn blows indicating it's time for dindin. "Alright I'll see you after dinner. The original spot right?"

"Course," I respond.

* * *

So there you have it! my first update of 2013! Sorry it took so long ^^'' Anyways I'll be updating more often now. There might be a new story though probably not. ANYWAYS more to come! *Oblivion. The new name for my sword instead of Sora. I didn't want my sword to sound too cheesy. . .


	7. Ch7 Eloping! Bella's POV

We walk over to our assigned tables. I see Jason so I sit next to him.

"Sup?" I ask, "how did, ahem. . Plan Unicorn work out?" I whisper.

"Amazing. She thought it was someones IPod!" He exclaims.

"Not so loud!" I shush him." She was in her dungeon. Who knows how deep that place is."

"True. Reyna has her secrets so I don't know what's down there." Jason admits.

"Well Ni-I mean Pico knows. He and Reyna actually went down there. Probably for some answers."

"Wow, she probably thought he was an intruder so she locked him up first, right?" He asks.

"Right. Gotta ask him what happened down there." I start to wonder all the possibilities when a horn blows. Reyna stands at the front table, getting everyone's attention.

"Warriors! As we celebrate not only our new arrival of two new legionaries, but also our next quest."

Here we go. Time to man up! I think to my self. After all this is my first quest. I hope I don't die.

"As we all know this requires strength, courage, and the ability to fight on and survive. I nominate the best legionnaire," her eyes focus on our table. _This is it! Time to rise up and take a stand!_ I slowly start to rise.

"Jason Grace, you will lead this quest. Will you accept?" She asks.

Jason rises before I fully stand and answers, "I do." I slide back down in my seat and start mentally slapping myself with a pan.

"The other two still remain. You may be one of the two but only if you have my approval. Then and only then will you be able to go. Reminder: all porbito can **not** go on this quest. The journey will take off tomorrow after lunch. Also may I remind everyone that only three warriors are allowed on this quest. That is all."

Well it seems Reyna has forgotten about the Sea. I'm supposed to be the Eagle right? Right! Why would I be doubting my self, after all the quest came with _me. _Why didn't Reyna nominate me or Nicole? After all she is the Sea.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and knit my eyebrows. I sound so selfish when I say that. I mean after all we did just get here. What am I thinking? Acting like a five year old. Well anyways, everyone finishes up their food and gather to their cabins. Everyone thinking about who's gonna be the other two. What's up with the prophecy, etc. On my way to the barracks, Nico runs up to me.

"Hey, what's up? Hey nice necklace."

I smirk and activate Oblivion.

"Oh. That's where you got it. Sweet! Who'd you get it from" He asks.

I put it back into it's normal state.

"It's um. I gift from my dad I think." I say half-heartedly. "I also got the prophecy and this." I reach into my pocket and toss him the other half of the friendship necklace.

"Woah. Half a bullet?" He questions.

I scratch my head. "Yeah, don't expect that from a god of lighting huh? Maybe Mars or someone else."

"Oh, you mean Ares?"

"Uh, sure let go with that." Roman, Greek it's all jumbled in my head.

"Come on, lets see the other cool presents wen we get to the cabin, yeah?''

"Actually. I have some things to do." The picnic of course.

"Oh, that's right." Nico's shoulders drop.

"Hey how about you hang on to that in the mean time. I'll uh, catch up with you later." Nico probably isn't good with bows and arrows but hey. It fits him more than me.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you at bedtime." He walks off.

With the thought of Nico sulking off, I find Alex already on top of Temple Hill. I wave and start to jog.

"Hey! I got the snacks," he says happily.

I smile "How'd you get them? Thought junk food was rare here." I ask.

" They are, I just know people."

"Well, aren't we popular?" I put my hands on my hips.

I take a seat next to him and start pulling out the snacks. I miss the taste of Doritos and the fizz of a freshly opened can of Cola.

"I thought I was going on the quest," I mutter.

"Yeah, well we can't always have our ways. After all we only just got here. Why would Reyna trust us?"

I sigh. "You're right. I think I was just getting ahead of our selves."

"Though," he starts, "you did come with the prophecy, get claimed by Jupiter, and bring another third of the Big Three."

I laugh at my odds. "I still would love to know how Nicole became my niece..." My thoughts drift back to the Prophecy. "The Sea, Eagle, and Death... Jason would be the Eagle now. But since the three of us are on probito, we can't do anything."

"That's not true." Alex says.

"Huh?"

"Who says that we can't do anything! Just because we're on some restraint doesn't mean we can't have an aventure!" He jumps up and exclaims "My bestfriends are part of the Big Three the three of us are unstoppable, we can have our own prophecy!"

"Say what? We can't just run away!" I look up at him. He has a 'ready-or-not' look and is grinning like crazy. this is a whole new side of him...

"Yes we can!" He pulls me up and puts his hands on my shoulders. His eyes lock on mine.

"Bella, we could run away, you me, if you want Nicole too!"

Is he serious?! What are we, eloping?! I really hope not.. If this is about the prophecy sure! An advebture with the three of us? That would be the best! The thought of our own life, own world. I don't care if its the sugar, the idea sounds perfectly sane to me. But if it's something else...

"Alex," I put my hands on his shoulders. I wildly smile and say, "Let's do it."

* * *

Who's still reading this story?! I leave you with this clifhanger-ish update! Anyways I know that my updates have been horrible and my writing was too. Like in Ch2 I know Percy's hair is black and my grammar was horrendous too but I promise that I will make it better. Thanks a bunch to anyone who R&R this story! Also to anyone that noticed, the previous Ch7 was my other story Radioactive... Sorry about that ^^" Stay toasty :3


End file.
